Jocelyn
}} Jocelyn (JOSS-lin) is an elf who works as a butcher. His familiar is Ember. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality + Tolerant: It's hard to get him angry and he tolerates most people's mistakes + Calm: Won't do things impulsively, will think before acting + Easy to get along: He's pretty outgoing and easy to talk to, if you don't mind his tone + Always listens to what others say: He rarely interrupts others because he believes that he can learn something from it - Arrogant : Well, he thinks he's better than most people, ability and IQ wise. Looks down on others unless he's impressed/interested by some trait of the other person - Jealous of but respects those better than him: Gets jealous easily, tries to make efforts to improve but usually gives up - Kind of lazy/vain: He makes an effort to improve his physical strength, but does it half-heartedly. He thinks that appearances are very important, will judge people by it - Somewhat sadistic: He likes to see/cause other people suffer because it gives him a sense of power He is also a neat freak. Abilities * Plant Mutation: Can grown any plant/seed under 10 meters tall to a carnivorous plant (Jocelyn calls them "magenta chompers") up to 15 meters tall. ** The plant has teeth/leaves that can easily cut through steel ** The plant also smells really nice to attract prey ** The larger the plant, the lower its suitability when left alone b/c it requires high energy to sustain. * Plant Manipulation: Can control movement of the magenta chompers, but the plant itself is just a plant with instincts (like a Venus fly trap) ** Imagine the plants as an extension of his body. He can't do 100 things simultaneously so neither can the plants * Petal Storm: Can whip up a petal storm formed with the magnolia flower's petals on his head as absolute last resort ** The petal storm can cut through steel as well ** This ability can only be used once a day because it requires a lot of energy Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Knowledgeable of plants/herbs ✔ Decent stamina and reflexes ✔ Good at butchering (aye) ✔ Makes really good steak �� Extreme cold (can't grow plants well, or at all) �� Almost useless without his abilities �� Not great at teamwork �� Can't get going w/o his daily coffee Likes - Dislikes Extra Q: How can he be a butcher while wearing clothes like these? Won't the clothes get dirty? A: His plants does the cutting. Q: So...how did he learn to make his steak...? A: He was watching Robin's parents make roasted chicken and tried the spices on steak and surprisingly it tasted pretty good. Of course he didn't tell anyone that (shhh) Q: What if there are no plants around him? RIP? A: He always have seeds under the gems in his gloves and the chest pocket has a packet of seeds, just in case. Q: Is the magnolia on his head a decoration? A: No. It's a part of his body. Fun fact: According to Wikipedia a magnolia means "love of nature" but he's a butcher. Oh the irony. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters